


The Good Ship Cyberspace

by Tactile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), First fic with that relationship, Multi, blame thorsswagga, calling the ship name, cyberspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tactile/pseuds/Tactile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorsswagga wanted Thor/Vision so I complied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Missus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorsswagga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsswagga/gifts).



Thor quickened his pace and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture he picked up from one of his team mates. Though, it would be ex-teammates now that the avengers as they were are well and truly disbanded. It was of no matter, bands of warriors came together for a causes always tended to part ways after the war was won. Or in this case over it's hard to say you won when you were in part responsible for setting such villainy upon the world. Thanks Tony. 

But nonetheless the blitzkrieg was ended and he and his allies had come out the other end unscathed, for the most part. Even their newest compatriot, who happened to be the reason his nerves were frazzled so. 

They really stood out, even more so than Thor alone. Despite their best efforts to dress down to the local norm. (Vision was surprisingly resistant to leaving his cape behind, he was rather attached to it) His red skin alone wasn't enough to garner the amount of stares they were receiving as they made their quick way through the hotel lobby. It was more the look of absolute contentment on his cranberry face as he clung with one hand to Thor's coat and let his eyes wander in wonder at everything around them. 

His Jane was staying in this hotel in Copenhagen as part of her seemingly never-ending lecture circuit. And there was the crux of the matter, his Jane. The reason for his nerves. His teama- friends (mostly Tony) had told (lectured) him about how it was not the custom of Earth to bed your BRO after the adrenaline rush of battle as it was in the other realms. 

He did not fear his Jane's reaction to his fornication, she was culturally-conscientious enough to let him sake his post-skirmish lust where he please as long as he always came back to her afterwards. For as long as his heart was hers to hold, she let him wet his dick as he pleased. (She, in fact, preferred he take his loud, messy banging elsewhere. There were more important things to be doing, like cuddling or science)

'And there was the kicker' He internalized, looking over his shoulder at the large crimson duckling following him home.

He wasn't coming back to her alone this time. Thor managed to catch his swiveling eyes for a moment and Vision tilted his head at him.

'Cutely' he thought but didn't say

He really REALLY hoped his Jane would be okay with this. He'd never brought someone to their bed before. (Except Sif and Sif was the exception to most rules and besides, Jane greatly enjoyed having her there) He lifted his gave spaceward and prayed the fates would take mercy on him. 

With one last large inhalation for courage and feeling oddly like when he introduced Jane to his father, he raised his mighty hand to knock on her hotel door. Before flesh had a chance to meet wood the door was flung open, hitting the wall behind it jarringly. There stood his Jane, hair a frazzled mess, shirt buttoned wrong, and in desperate need of what Darcy referred to as TLC if the bags under her eyes were any indication. She looked like she came out of the north end of a tornado and he loved her all the more for it, the TV behind her tuned to international news coverage of the clean up of Sokovia. She'd been watching. 

He couldn't help but tense slightly as she caught sight of his red metal shadow and gave him the once over. As she met his eyes again he gave her his best sheepish grin, practiced throughout his childhood whenever he knew he'd been caught sneaking desserts out of the kitchen before dinner. She gave him a decisive nod. 

"We're keeping him."


	2. Not Just Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little frisky (chapter is not complete, will finish soon)

The first thing Jane wanted to do was experiment on Vision, of course. It actually brought a smile to Thor's rough stubbled face. His Jane was as predictable as the tides in some things and utterly spontaneous in others he thought as she spun around mid step to pull him down and kiss him hard on the mouth. He would have deepened it if not for the utterly smitten smile splitting his face that seemed to have taken permanent root. All was well in his little world. 

Jane wasted no time in dragging Vision further into the hotel suite, shouting over her shoulder at Thor to 

"Take a shower, you look awful"

He shook his head ruefully and ran a hand through his hair, dislodging bits of rubble. She wasn't wrong.


End file.
